A Promise of Light
by C.Reverie
Summary: With Altea and its King gone, the future looked somber. Even after 10,000 years, Kagome's bond with the Lions of Voltron had not faded. To her relief, the parts of the jewel have not corrupted. Though far from prepared, a team of humans are chosen as the new Paladins. With her help, they are on the path to becoming the defenders of the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: With Altea and its King gone, the future looked somber. Even after 10,000 years, Kagome's bond with the Lions of Voltron had not faded. To her relief, the parts of the jewel have not corrupted. Though far from prepared, a team of humans are chosen as the new Paladins. With her help, they are on the path to becoming the defenders of the universe._**

_Pairing: King Alfor x Kagome(Past); Present undetermined._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Note:  
Will lack canonicity for both series!  
Flashbacks are written in bulk _Italics._

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

"_My Love, are you sure about this?"_

_Deep blue eyes trailed up until they met the blue of the man standing at her side. Dangling from her clasped hands was a silver chain, the pink jewel held tight between her palms. With a smile, she nodded. "Of course, Alfor," she said. Her voice lacked any hesitation as a cracking sound was heard. It was faint but still distinctive in the peaceful calm._

_When she pulled her hands from her chest and unclasped them, six fragments had taken the place of the once whole, perfectly round stone. There were five equal-sized pieces and one noticeably larger chunk that rested in her cupped hands. Alfor slowly reached a hand out to pick up one of the smaller fragments. He held it up to the light, marveling as it glittered and sparkled purely. _

"_This is exactly what is needed," Alfor said as he turned back to the woman at his side. "Kagome, my Love, I cannot thank you enough for this."_

_Kagome's smile was pure as she handed him the other pieces, keeping the largest for herself. It was still connected to the silver chain, and she wasted no time in fastening it back around her neck._

_As he turned his back to her, Kagome remained standing in her spot. She could see him, still carefully analyzing each and every piece of the jewel he had been given, trying to figure out which one was to go into which Lion as though his choice would impact each one differently. Well, even she didn't know how the jewel fragment would react to the Lion it went in. _

_Something lept up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek with soft fur. Kagome jumped, startled, and turned her head. To her relief, a familiar feline stared at her with bright red eyes._

_Kirara was watching her with such an intensity that it almost felt like she was questioning her. Unable to ignore her, Kagome felt compelled to answer her. "I've been thinking about what to do with the Shikon no Tama since forever," Kagome said as she finally started walking to catch up with her husband's figure in the distance. "These Lions… they are a part of something great. What better use for it than defending the universe?" she added on a second later, a soft laugh coming from her._

_She knew she'd never be rid of the Shikon no Tama. In the end, it was a part of her and it would be until the day she took her last breath. She let her fingers curl around the piece she still had as she walked. Kirara's tails flicked in sync as she lounged on her shoulder._

_Alfor had put off asking her about the jewel for as long as he possibly could. She knew he had been thinking about asking her the capabilities of it since the Lions had become an idea, but he had never outrightly done so. She had shared the troubles it caused her with him over their years together. So when she brought up the idea of using the jewel as a power source he was startled, but still eager to discuss the pros and cons of it with her. Ultimately, they had decided the good outweighed the potential bad. She had broken the jewel into six pieces. One for each Lion of Voltron and then one for her._

"_Anyway… after everything this jewel's been a part of, the best thing for it is to be the center of something good," Kagome said, turning her attention up absentmindedly._

_The jewel had been a part of many things, most of them far from good. She could remember so vividly how tainted it had been in the hands of Naraku so long ago._

_It wasn't a common thing for her to think about- that life of hers. Naraku's defeat ended a hard-fought battle with many casualties. Her comrades and friends had fallen, leaving her behind in a field with death scattered everwhere. Grief and desperation had taken her from there, to here where she found peace and happiness._

_She could remember waking in such an unfamiliar place, yet feeling so at peace. She discovered she wasn't alone, much to her relief and calm of mind._

_A pair of arms curled around her leg as she finally caught up to Alfor. She was taken by surprise, gasping as Alfor gave a chuckle. _

"_I didn't think he'd be able to surprise you. I'm constantly proven wrong by the two of you."_

_Kagome smiled and set a hand on soft, auburn hair. He had grown in their time here, and now he reached her hips in height. Her child, her son, her Shippo._

_His pointed ears peeked out from under his long, auburn hair, and his green eyes sparkled mischievously up at her. Kiara lept down onto his head, swatting at the blue ribbon he had tying some of his hair back._

_Kagome felt Alfor's hand rest on the small of her back, his other patting Shippo's head affectionately. She noticed he no longer held the fragments of the jewel- he must have put them away in his bag for safe-keeping. She could still feel them near._

* * *

_With the final piece of her jewel, the Lions of Voltron were complete. She had cautioned Alfor many times that even she couldn't predict the effect the Shikon no Tama would have on his creations. To her relief, and to his most likely his as well, it had been nothing but positive results._

_The Paladins of the Lions had been chosen by the Lions themselves. It would seem each Lion had specific ideals inside them and only allowed the right person to pilot them. _

"_Well, I did say it had a possibility of happening," she mumbled thoughtfully to herself. Her hand rested on the swell of her stomach. It seemed like she was getting bigger every day, even if she knew that wasn't the case. She spoke to the life inside her as if her daughter was able to respond._

_It didn't surprise her that the Lions of Voltron had their own level of sentience and that their voice would be shared with the paladin that piloted them._

_Oddly enough, or maybe it wasn't odd at all, but she could feel the aura of each Lion. She didn't know __**what**_ _exactly made her so in tune, but she'd bet everything that it was because of the Shikon no Tama. Each one, she could feel them and feel the distinct trace of their individual ideals. She could tell very easily who would connect with which Lion with so much as a simple glance._

* * *

"Father! We must fight!" Allura's voice was slightly drowned out due to the alarms already going off. "We don't have a choice anymore."

Kagome stood next to Coran, Shippo not much further away. Alfor turned to face his daughter, his expression complicated. Kagome knew what his response would be.

She stood idly by as Alfor decided to hide the Lions away far from their enemy's hands. Even as Allura fought to insist they face the Galra head-on, Alfor still decided on his idea.

"Mother…!" Allura turned to her then, desperate to get her to agree with her. "Please!"

Kagome froze, startled by her daughter's desperation. She glanced at her hands, but she couldn't find her words. Kirara rested in Allura's arms, mewing to try and ease her nerves some.

When Alfor stepped up to Allura and put her to sleep, Kirara jumped from her arms as he caught Allura. Kirara bounded over to Kagome and nuzzled against her soothingly as the woman watched Alfor set Allura in a pod. When he turned to them next, she knew there was no way she'd be able to change his mind.

"My Love, please trust me," Alfor said as he came over to where she stood. Kagome turned to Shippo, who looked back at her with emerald eyes.

In these years, he had grown so much. He now stood well above her in height. He understood just as well as she did. He knew that Alfor was doing what he saw fit in order to protect his family no matter what. Shippo was more willing to be put to sleep, and, much like he had done to Allura, Alfor then set him carefully into a pod to hide and protect him from the enemy.

She knew she was next, and she smiled at him reassuringly. "Of course I trust you, Alfor." She felt his hands on her arms, a second later she felt tired as he put the same sleeping spell over her. Her vision faded out as she fell forward, being caught by Alfor.

"Worry not," he whispered in her ear, "should everything work out, I'll see you soon." Alfor paused as he picked her up and put her in the pod between his two children. "And if not… then at least I know you three are safe."

As her pod closed, at last, he stepped back and turned to face Coran. He was standing, watching and waiting for his King's next course of action. "King Alfor?"

"There's one more thing I must do," he said as he walked over to Coran. "I'll need your assistance," Alfor said as he made his way past the Altean. Coran wasted no time in following behind him.

"Of course, King Alfor," Coran said. "I'll do anything I can to help."

Only once his memories had been stored in the Castle of Lions did Alfor command Coran to join the other three in the pods.

"King Alfor, are you sure?" Coran asked as he stood before the last pod. It was ready for him the moment he stepped in. "I-"

"Join them," he said, his voice certain. "Should I not return to them, they will need you the next time they wake."

Those words pushed Coran to step into the pod. As he joined them in their slumber, Alfor was content. With them safe, he could go now.

He was just about to leave when a pair of red eyes watching him froze him in his tracks. Kirara stared up at him with an unblinking gaze. With a somber smile, he reached out to his wife's companion and patted her small head.

"If I don't return, protect them," he said as he knelt to be on her level. Her fur bristled as if she was declaring her desire to join him in this battle, but he refused. He picked her up as he stood, and he carried her back away from the door. He set her in the middle of the room and quickly backed away.

Just as he got far enough away, her small form was swallowed in a blaze of flames. When the fire died down, she sat in her larger form.

"Remain here, Kirara," Alfor said as he closed his eyes. He was just about to leave when he stopped himself. He removed the cape he wore and clipped it around the feline's neck. It curled around her and pooled at her feet as she sat there. "Keep them safe."

Kirara watched as he left, her large tails thumping the floor impatiently as she awaited his return.

But… no matter how long she sat and waited, the King of Altea never returned to his castle.

* * *

The castle before them stood tall, but upon entering it looked as if it hadn't been occupied for years. They followed down the halls as the lights lit up a path that guided them to a location they didn't know.

"Where are we?" Shiro murmured as they rounded a corner. It led them to an empty room. It was spacious, empty except for what looked like a control panel in the middle.

"Is this the Lion's home?" Pidge asked, "why else would it come here?"

There was a low, rumbling growl that reverberated off the walls, and Pidge nearly jumped into Shiro's arms upon hearing it. The group of five stopped in their tracks at spotting a pair of large, red eyes glowering at them. As the lights came on in the room, they were left to see the large, cream-colored cat standing there. The saber-toothed feline had a cape draped over her shoulders, though it looked a little tattered and dirty. Her fur bristled as she sized them up from where she was.

"Woah!"

Kirara stood in the middle, fur on end as she sized up the unfamiliar faces. Her fangs barred, she snarled and they took a collective step back.

"Is… this cat the only thing here?" Keith questioned, seeming to speak what was on everyone's mind.

"Well, that blue lion brought us here," Lance said. "Maybe this is some kind of alien cat species." He stepped back when her red eyes went to him.

Hunk peered around from where he hid behind the others. "What if that one's the leader!?" He set his hands on his head. "D-Do you think they're friendly?"

She took a step closer, and Shiro threw an arm out to separate the others from her. "No one move. Any sudden movements might startle it."

She kept approaching them, taking tentative sniffs of the air. Soon she was right in front of them, and they realized just how large she actually was. She stared Pidge in the eyes on all fours.

She sniffed each of their frozen forms before she sneezed. She shook her head and turned on her heel, trotting away from them. Her actions left them standing still and confused. Kirara sat down and scratched behind her ear, her attention no longer on them.

"Um…" Shiro glanced at the others once she sat down, seeming to have no more interest in them. He took a cautious step, and her eyes went back to him in an instant. She watched him silently as he kept walking further into the room, but she made no move to stop him. "Come on, I guess she doesn't mind us being here."

Though hesitant, then each followed him at their own pace.

No matter what they did or where they stepped, nothing stopped her from her intense watching. She didn't even seem to blink as they searched around.

"This place looks to be completely deserted," Lance commented as they looked around.

"Not completely," Shiro said as he turned back to the cat. She had yet to move again. She was sitting still, almost as if she was a statue.

"But why is the cat just here on its own?" Keith asked. Kirara darted her eyes to him when he stepped too close, and her fur bristled some as she gave a warning growl to him. There was something to his scent that set her on edge, but it was faint.

Keith immediately took two steps back when she growled at him. Shiro glanced at him and followed his gesture.

"Best not to get too close," he said. "We don't know why it's here or what it'll do if we overstep." He glanced at her teeth and nervously laughed. "I definitely don't want to be the one who finds out."

A few more minutes passed before several things abruptly rose from the floor, and Kirara bolted up right away as she circled around each one. She gave each a quick sniff before she backed up a few paces.

"Those look like sleep pods," Pidge said upon getting a good look. The one closest to her didn't look to have anyone in it, and she back away. "This one's empty by the looks of it."

Lance walked up to one of them at random and knocked on it. Or was about to. Before he could make contact, he was suddenly tackled to the ground by the large cat. She growled and stood between him and the pod, her fur bristling in anger.

"Lance!" Shiro ran to get between the cat and Lance before it decided to pounce on him, but she never moved towards them. Not even three seconds later, the pod opened and a body fell forward. At once, Kirara's attention went to the figure, and she hurried to catch the falling figure on her back.

She had long white hair and pink markings just under her eyes. She was tall and lithe, and she wore a circlet on her head.

Allura landed with a soft gasp. "Father, please-!" Allura paused and glanced around. "Father..?" She stood back up with Kirara's assistance, recognizing the dirty and tattered cape right away.

She didn't have time to speak before another pod opened. From this one emerged a male with long, auburn hair pulled into a high ponytail. Though a lighter shade, he also had a long tail with sleek fur. Allura stood back up and watched as his eyes opened and he stepped out of the pod.

"Brother?" Her voice was quiet as he slowly regained his bearings. His eyes landed on Allura and he ran to her instantly, ignoring the humans with them. He threw his arms around her as she clung to him out of relief to see him.

"Allura, it's okay," he said against the crown of her head. He didn't know how long it had been, nor did he know who stood with them, but he didn't care about figuring it out right now. He let go of Allura and his eyes landed on Kirara. She stood dutifully next to two more pods, and he grinned at the feline. "Kirara!" He walked over to her, still ignoring the humans as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug as he fell to his knees next to her.

Allura smiled at her brother's antics and walked to join him. She set a hand on Kirara's fur, her fingertips brushing against the cape on her. This cape… it was her father's. She could still see him wearing it draped over his shoulder.

A third pod opened then, and another woman emerged from this one. Her hair was a long inky black that was left free. She was smaller than the other two, and she and metal decorations on her ears shaped to a point. Tiny jewels and crystals were embedded in the length of metal, soft blues and deep reds standing out in her dark hair.

Her eyes opened slowly to reveal deep blue and she took a careful step to keep from losing her balance. Kagome rubbed her head, struggling to pull her senses back from their slumbering state.

The first thing she noticed was Shippo and Allura looking at her with Kirara by their side. The next, however, was the humans that had found their way into the Caste of Lions.

Her eyes landed on them and she stared them down. "Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" She demanded an answer. This was the first thing she said to them, and her harsh tone startled them.

"We were brought here by a blue lion," Shiro spoke up for them. "I'm sorry for intruding, but we don't even know where we are."

"... You're in the Castle of Lions," Kagome said as she went past him. "Blue must have brought you here for some reason, but-"

"Where is the Blue Lion's Paladin?" Allura questioned them. "Why do you have the Blue Lion with you?"

"We found it on Earth, and it brought us here."

Kagome ignored them as she set her hands on the control panel. At once, everything came to life in there. "I need to know how long it's been," she said. "I need to know…" she trailed off as searched for what she needed.

As she looked, the fourth pod opened and a man with orange hair and an orange mustache stumbled out. He took one look around and gave a shout of, "intruders!"

Kagome ignored him and his antics as she kept searching. Her breath got knocked from her when she saw that it had been ten-thousand years. If that were the case then… then Alfor hadn't been able to win against Zarkon and he had fallen to him.

Her tense form was noticed, and Allura and Shippo looked her way. "Mother?"

"It's been ten thousand years," she said. Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized Zarkon had been free to conquer the known universe in those years. How much destruction had he caused?

"What?" Coran's voice was as soft as her's as he came up to the three. "Then that means…"

"Alfor is gone," Kagome whispered. It hurt to say it out loud, and she felt tears form in her eyes. "And so is Altea."

Allura and Shippo watched their mother as she ran to Coran and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Having nothing else to do or say to comfort her, then joined in.

Kagome clung to them, holding them both close in their huddle. Kirara let out a sad rumble as she slowly made her way to her companions. The cape dragged the floor as she nudged against Kagome. Her ears were flat against her skull as she tried to comfort them.

* * *

C.R: I'm working on updates for my other Voltron/IY fics, but this idea kept getting in the way of finishing anything for them.

So endgame pairing isn't final. Kagome and Alfor were married, so she might not even have a pairing outside of that. If it's shown to be wanted, I'll consider options.

Anyway, hopefully, I caught all the errors in this before uploading. If not, sorry. Spellcheck isn't working correctly rn.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: With Altea and its King gone, the future looked somber. Even after 10,000 years, Kagome's bond with the Lions of Voltron had not faded. To her relief, the parts of the jewel have not corrupted. Though far from prepared, a team of humans are chosen as the new Paladins. With her help, they are on the path to becoming the defenders of the universe._**

_Pairing: King Alfor x Kagome(Past); Present undetermined._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Note:  
Will lack canonicity for both series!  
Flashbacks are written in bulk _Italics._

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

Kagome sat a few steps away from the control panel, Kirara lounging behind her to offer some sort of support. She had wrapped around her body, protecting her and enveloping her in warmth. Her chin rested on her lap, ears flat against her skull as she sensed the heartbreak radiating off her companions.

Kirara picked her head up when Coran stepped closer to her, a plate of food goo at the ready in his hands. "Queen, I beg of you, please eat something."

Kagome eyed the plate Coran held before she shook her head and pushed it away. Coran let it go, and it floated away, left to hover mid-air. "No, thank you. I don't think I have it in me to eat right now. I might just make myself sick if I try to force myself."

"Very well…" Coran finally relented, but he didn't seem pleased by it. "Just promise you'll have something when you are hungry. You must keep your strength."

Kagome smiled up at him. It was faint and didn't look as radiant as it used to be. She stood up next, reaching for his hand. He readily offered her his own and helped her back onto her feet. "Thank you, Coran." Kagome was quiet for a moment before taking his hand in both of her own, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You have no idea how relieved I am to have you here with us."

They weren't so alone with Coran here. He was practically family to her with how close she had become to him. It didn't feel as lonely as it could be with him here.

Shippo agreed with her, flashing a smile that was oh-so similar to his mother's. "Yeah. I mean, Altea's gone and so is father, but we still have each other to rely on. Things aren't great, but we should focus on the positive side."

"..." Allura clenched her fists and bit her lip. "As true as that may be, I will _never_…. I'll never forgive Zarkon for his vile actions!"

Kagome frowned at her daughter's words, but she couldn't blame her for her anger. _She_ was angry, too, but hers was mostly directed to herself.

"Zarkon?"

A voice stopped her from trying to respond to Allura's statement, and Kagome turned blue eyes to the tallest human there. She looked him over, noting the white patch of his normally darker hair. "Yes," Kagome finally spoke once his eyes had met her own. "Zarkon… was the Galra Emperor ten thousand years ago."

"I remember him," Shiro said, and Kagome looked at him skeptically.

"What do you mean?" she asked, stepping around Coran to approach Shiro. Suddenly all eyes were on him, but he did his best to match her gaze.

"I was his prisoner," he said, and Kagome tried to make sense as to how something like that was possible.

"That's impossible," Allura said, folding her arms over her chest. "There's no way Zarkon could have lived for ten thousand years."

"I wouldn't call it impossible," Kagome finally spoke up, much to the surprise of Allura. "There are outside forces capable of extending the normal lifespan of a species." She held her fist to her mouth, and she bit into her thumbnail.

"It doesn't matter how he's alive, just that he is," Keith said, and attention when to him. He stepped too close to Kagome, and Kirara was automatically behind her growling at him distrustfully. Keith stepped back out of caution.

"Keith's right," Pidge said. "Zarkon's alive and he's after some weapon called Voltron."

"Yes, he is," Kagome said in agreement, much to their surprise.

"Do you know why he's after it?" Shiro asked, and Kagome nodded.

"Of course I do," she said turning on her heel and returning to her family. "Zarkon wants Voltron because it's the only force strong enough to destroy him. That's exactly why we're going to retrieve it before he can."

* * *

A very distinct, trace of power was felt. It nearly burned her skin. She staggered back onto her feet, feeling tremors as the sudden burn began to fade from her. There was no mistaking it, and Haggar hurried to inform her Emperor of her discovery.

He was found in the throne room, his back turned to all who dared entered to join him.

"Sire, the Blue Lion's aura has been found," Haggar said. Her eyes narrowed a second later as she continued, "I also was able to pick up the resurgence of _her._"

Zarkon did not move at the mention of the Blue Lion, but he did sway a step or two the moment Haggar mentioned an old face of his past. His brow furrowed, eyes narrowing when an onslaught of memories of black hair and blue eyes invaded the back of his mind. He growled, and Haggar stepped back when he turned to face her. "It matters not," he said then, his tone harsh and full of poison. "Alfor's wife," he started, refusing to even say her name, "will meet her end in due time, and I will have Voltron." He turned then, turning his back to Haggar as he gave a simple order. "Contact my Commanders.

* * *

"I can't believe your civilization had such advanced technology ten thousand years ago," Shiro said as he looked around. Kagome, who had once again been focused on overseeing the destruction caused by Zarkon and his army, paused in her actions to look his way. Her expression was somber as her eyes strayed back to her hands a moment later. "It must have been an amazing place."

The four were quiet at hearing it spoke of as the distant past. It didn't feel real that Altea was gone, not when it had felt like they were just there not too long ago.

"Yes," Coran finally mustered up his words. "Altea was a wonderful, beautiful planet that had thrived, but now it's gone," he said. To hear him say those words seemed to put it into reality for the other three that had emerged from the sleep pods. "We're the last Alteans alive."

Kagome felt her vision blur as it finally began to sink in as the reality. Her home was gone, her solar system destroyed. Her husband was dead. Coran closed the distance to her, setting reassuring hands on her shoulders as she finally let her hands drop from the control panel. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest in an X, setting her hands on Coran's. A second later, she hugged him again.

It was quiet until the faint squeaking of rodents was heard.

Allura gasped and turned to face the pod she had woken up in. When Kirara cocked her head to the side and stepped over to it, tails swishing, her red eyes focused on four, little Altean mice. Her fur bristled up, and they squeaked in a panic at the large cat.

"Looks like there's a little bit more of Altea alive than we thought," Allura said, her cheeks turning red with a happy blush at the sight of the mice. She scooped them up and out of Kirara's reach, gently tapping the cat's nose and saying, "no, Kirara, you can't eat them." Kirara gave a low grumble of complaint but listened to the Princess anyway.

Right as she had the perched on her shoulders, a blaring alarm began to go off. The mice squeaked and hid in her hair, while Kirara stood poised to attack at the command. Coran turned to the command panel, Kagome once again stationed in front of it. The screen on it was red, and soon video feed of a ship appeared on it.

"Looks like a Galra battleship is tracking us!" Coran said, "it's heading right for us!"

"How did they find us so fast?" Allura asked.

"I bet it's Keith's fault," Lance said, crossing his arms. Keith glared at him.

"Say whatever makes you feel better about yourself," he fired back. "You know, after _you got us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!_"

"Stop it you two," Shiro said, stepping between them before the argument could escalate even further. "This isn't the time to go placing blame on each other. We need to focus and come together as a team."

"Your friend is right," Kagome said. "I don't think you all realize the gravity of this situation. Without Voltron, we don't stand a chance against Zarkon's forces."

"Hey, Coran?" Shippo turned to him, arms folded over his chest. "How much time you reckon we got 'til they get here?"

He held his hands up, ticking away at them as he mumbled some math under his breath. "At the speed they're going?" He mumbled some more, "well… maybe a couple of days?" Coran concluded.

"Fine." Allura said, "let them come. We'll be ready for them when they get here."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yes, because by the time they arrive, you five will have already reformed Voltron," she said, looking over the group of humans in her presence. "Together, we will put an end to Zarkon _and_ his Empire!"

Kagome knew it was a rash decision to put this task on their shoulders, but they didn't have time to try and find new paladins. She had made her mistakes years ago, and she couldn't change them. More than ever, she wished she could return to the past and choose to fight alongside Alfor. Maybe she would have been able to salvage Zarkon's soul before he had become too far gone. Maybe if she had she could have helped him, but she knew Alfor would never have agreed to her going.

She glanced at her hands, frowning when she remembered the Paladins of Old. Unfortunately, with those memories came the times when Zarkon was still her trusted ally and friend. Her hands clenched into fists when her memories of him blurred with betrayal.

It made her stop to think… was there any chance to bring him back to his former glory now? … Was it even worth it after everything he had done, and all the death he had caused?

A familiar sting burned her eyes when she recalled his smiling face, her heart panging in betrayal as she tried to smother it. Why had her friend fallen so far, and why did she still want to save him despite the pain and destruction he delivered to many innocent souls?

It felt like she had millions of questions, but none of them could form coherently in her mind.

"_Kagome! Is this where you ran off to?"_

_Kagome paused when a familiar voice rang through the halls. Kirara mewed as she looked up at her companion. Kagome turned a second later, and she saw Alfor making his way to her. Behind him was a figure she'd never seen before. Kagome tilted her head to the side, curious about the new face._

"_Oh, sorry, King Alfor," Kagome said after a moment, her attention straying back to the Altean's handsome features. "Kirara ran off, so I chased after her before she could get into trouble."_

_Alfor laughed at her innocent response, and he soon waved a hand to the person behind him. "I wanted you to meet someone," he said, and Kagome let her eyes stray back to the person with him. Blue eyes met red irises surrounded by yellow sclera. "This is my friend, Zarkon. He's the Galra Emperor."_

_Kagome nodded, letting a warm smile brighten her face at knowing his name at last. "It's so great to meet you!" Kagome said, bidding Zarkon a bright greeting._

"_Kagome's a big help in the creation of the Lions of Voltron," Alfor said, setting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. _

_Zarkon was startled, definitely not expecting such a small and delicate woman to be who Alfor had spoken so much about. She looked breakable, almost as if she'd fall apart by the slightest pressure or force. It was a moment later when he realized he was staring, mouth agape, and he quickly tried to salvage his dignity._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." He reached a hand out for hers when a creature leaped up onto her shoulder, rubbing her face. The hand he nearly held out was suddenly snatched back out of caution. "What in the stars is that _thing_?" he asked, reeling his hand back as if it had bitten him._

"_Kirara?" Alfor asked, reaching to pet her cheek. Kirara purred happily. "She's Kagome's pet cat."_

_Kagome could sense his unease around the feline, and she smiled as she gently picked her up from her shoulder. She placed her back on the ground at her feet in hopes it'd put him back at ease. "She's a sweetheart, but if you'd rather, I'll keep her down."_

"_There's no need," he said confidently, though she could very easily see the way he treaded around her cautiously. Kagome hid a smile behind her hand and subtly sent Kirara to find and stay at Shippo's side for the time being._

Her back was turned to her companions, but she still tried her hardest to bite back on the tears she felt threatening to fall. A hand fisted in her dress over her chest, and she bit into her lip until it started to throb in pain.

She could feel their stares on her suddenly still and stiff form, and, as a clear trail dripped down her flustered cheek, she closed her eyes to blink the remainder of her tears away. She didn't move her hand to brush it away, lest it reveal the reason for her suddenly motionless form.

She was urged back into motion when Kirara pressed her head into the small of her back, a low purr in her chest rumbling through the room. Kagome turned, certain the wet streak on her cheek was still present, and she set her forehead to Kirara's.

Kirara was in tune with her emotions, she could feel how she felt. Kagome realized then that was the reason she was sticking so close by her side. Kirara could feel the turmoil she felt, and she wanted to provide her with comfort to try and put her at ease. She scratched behind her ears, and Kirara's tails started to twitch back and forth.

The room was silent as those present looked at the woman and cat. No one wanted to break up what looked like a moment of reprieve. A look akin to coping invaded Kagome's eyes as she patted her cat. Suddenly to the newcomers, she no longer looked like a frightening saber-toothed beast.

Kagome let her hands drop from Kirara's fur, and she dragged her fingertips along the cape Alfor would once wear. Her fingers trembled as she pulled her hand back, and she let her attention return to those with her.

"Come closer," she demanded, and the Earthlings followed her instruction without questioning. Kagome read each of their auras before nodding decisively.

While not perfect options, they would be fine Paladins.

"There are five lions, and we have the Blue Lion," Shiro said, looking to Kagome. "How do we find the other four?"

She smiled and stepped back before the control panel. She didn't provide them an answer as she closed her eyes, and soft pink glow seemed to surround her. The others were left looking on in curiosity before Coran decided to step in and shed some light on her actions.

"It's quite simple, actually," he said. "When King Alfor built the Lions, he used a part of a jewel in each one. The jewel was broken into six pieces in total, one into each Lion. Kagome has the sixth piece still with her, and she alone is the only person who can find them."

A sharper glow seemed to originate from her chest, and they soon realized it was the small jewel around her neck glowing. It grew brighter, nearly blinding them if they looked too closely for too long, and soon a galaxy of solar systems and stars erupted and filled the room. They were small and filled the room.

"These are coordinates," Pidge said, glancing around until her eyes landed on the form of a black lion. It looked to be right next to the blue one. "Huh… the Black Lion looks like it's in the same place as the Blue Lion."

"Right!" Coran said, snapping his fingers as he leaned in beside Pidge. "Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little cage."

"You're very observant," Allura said, "because the Black Lion is hidden in the castle."

Kagome nodded. "Alfor thought the only way to keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands was to hide it away in the Castle of Lions. It's locked away here, and can only be retrieved once all the other lions are found and brought to the castle." She paused and folded her arms over her chest. "As it's been found, the lions choose their pilots. They have specific personalities they're drawn to, and it's something that cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in the lion, and together they form something greater than science is capable of explaining." Kagome paused and held a hand to her chest, over her part of the jewel. "As Coran explained, the lions all house a part of my jewel, and I have the last piece of it. I am connected to them, and I can sense who would make a fit for each lion. The Lions have each had taken a specific part of the jewel into them."

"The Black Lion is the one who differs from the others. Instead of embodying one single part of it, it's gotten traits from all of them. It requires a pilot who is a born leader, someone whos team will follow without hesitation. It's the largest, smartest and most powerful of all the lions, but it's also the most difficult to pilot." Kagome turned to face Shiro with confidence in her gaze. "Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion as the head of Voltron."

The Black Lion held the most of _herself_ inside it. Her aura flowed through it the strongest.

Kagome continued, "The Blue Lion-"

"Let me guess," Lance cut in before she could say anything more, "requires the most skilled, most handsome pilot out of the bunch?

Kagome pursed her lips in a mute glare before reclaiming her train of thought. "_The Blue Lion_," she repeated, "embodies Nigimitama, or friendship. Its spirit is adventurous and will accept a pilot equally as bold. It's one of the larger Lions of Voltron and can withstand intense atmospheric pressure. As I said before, it embodies friendship and it is the most welcoming of new pilots." She turned back to Lance. "The Blue Lion has already chosen you, Lance. Perhaps he liked you from the moment you found him."

"The Yellow Lion embodies Sakimitama, or love. The spirit of it is caring and kind, and it chooses a pilot who will put the needs of others first and who carries a mighty heart. It's dependable, tough, and strong. It can withstand more firepower than the others." Kagome let her eyes land on Hunk then, and she smiled. "Hunk, you will pilot the Yellow Lion. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together."

She ignored his uncertain expression, knowing deep down he'd do a wonderous job as Yellow's Paladin. His aura was so kind, she was sure of it.

Kagome then continued on, "the Green Lion embodies Kushimitama, or wisdom. Its spirit is one of curiosity. It chooses an intelligent and daring pilot. It's one of the smaller lions, but it's a fierce opponent and protective ally. It's more stealthy than others." She glanced at Pidge. "Pidge, you will be the Green Lion's pilot."

Finally, the Red Lion entered her line of sight, and her heart suddenly felt heavy. She wasn't able to sense where the lion Alfor once piloted had gone, and it left her saddened. "... The Red Lion embodies Aramitama, or courage. Its temperamental nature makes it the hardest to master a connection with. Its faster than others, but it's also unstable. It requires someone who relies on instincts than pure skill." Her eyes went to Keith and she soon closed them a second later. "Keith, you will be the Red Lion's pilot."

"Huh? Him?" Lance spoke up, but she merely ignored him.

"I'm not able to sense it's location yet," she said. "My senses must still be waking up from my ten thousand year stasis."

"It might be the castle, Mother," Shippo said then. "After ten thousand years, this thing probably needs some major touch-ups," he said.

"No need to worry about it," Coran said, "you'll be able to locate the Red Lion soon enough, I know it. If the problem is the castle, I can get it fixed up in no time at all! Why, they don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing!" He paused then, fingers twirling his mustache. "Well… it's mostly because it sounds like _mechanic_. So… Coranic, mechanic. It doesn't sound exactly like it, but it's similar," he said dryly.

Kagome smiled at his antics and shook her head to clear her mind. As she did, the holograms of the lions merged together and formed Voltron before their eyes. The maze of stars and planets faded as Voltron stood front and center.

"Once the lions are united once more, you all will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known: The Defender of the Universe."

"Wait, wait, wait," Lance cut in, eyeing her closely. This wasn't the first time she'd been called mom by either Shippo or Allura, but he was having a hard time putting sense to it. She didn't look much older than them. "_You're_ their mom?"

Kagome rose a brow at the sudden shift of conversation topic, curious. "Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh... " Kagome sat back, slightly startled by the question. It had been so long since someone prompted her with a question like that.

"Why you…" Coran huffed, folding his arms. "What a rude question to ask the Queen!"

Kagome laughed and waved it off. "It's alright," she said. "I guess I don't look old enough to have two teenage children, do I?" she mumbled thoughtfully before shaking her head. "I guess it's easier to say I don't age."

"So, are you, like immortal then?" Hunk asked.

"Far from it," she said. "Time doesn't phase me, but I can still die. Illness, injury, and all else can still harm me, but time won't wither me."

It had been so long since she had to remember her fate, the fate that had been forced on her as a curse. Living for an eternity, watching her loved ones slowly wither and fade.

But the jewel would never let her go. It'd keep her alive for as long as it could. How cruel it was, Naraku's wish that had been granted so long ago. Even though he had died, it almost seemed like he had won in this dim aftermath.

* * *

C.R: Some information in this chapter.

In the final battle for the jewel, Naraku made some wish on the jewel to curse Kagome's existence so she'd never age. She'll outlive her loved ones unless she's killed. (Permanently ~20-ish age.)

A small flashback of Zarkon and Kagome's first meeting. The Galra Emperor was interested in her from day one, even if it was minuscule.

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, sorry.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: With Altea and its King gone, the future looked somber. Even after 10,000 years, Kagome's bond with the Lions of Voltron had not faded. To her relief, the parts of the jewel have not corrupted. Though far from prepared, a team of humans are chosen as the new Paladins. With her help, they are on the path to becoming the defenders of the universe._**

_Pairing: King Alfor x Kagome(Past); Present undetermined._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Note:  
Will lack canonicity for both series!  
Flashbacks are written in bulk _Italics._

* * *

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"You… don't age?" Shiro asked, and Kagome nodded in response.

"Correct," she said curtly, her hand straying back up to grasp the chunk of the jewel she still had. A sad look invaded her eyes. "It's not something I'd wish onto my greatest foes, having to go on and watch the ones you love age without you aging along with them."

Shippo glanced at his feet. The topic of her never aging had been forbidden to speak of once Alfor learned about it and he saw how much it hurt her to remember it. To Allura, it was normal to think of her mother always being there without the fear of losing her to time. She watched their father age, but their mother stayed full of youth and energy, and the thought of her ever leaving never appeared in Allura's mind. But their mother carried the burden memories left behind. She'd have to watch her children age and die, but she'd forever stay the same.

"But let's not try to focus on that," Kagome said. "We don't have time for this, we need to worry about recovering the other three lions before that Galra battleship gets to us."

"Mother's right," Allura said, coming to stand at her mother's side. "Hunk and Lance, you two will go to get the Yellow Lion," she said, and she then swapped her focus to Shiro and Pidge, "and you two will go find the Green Lion."

"Sounds like a plan," Kagome said, and she then turned to Keith. "You will stay here for the time being," she said. "When I'm able to locate the Red Lion, I will go with you to get it."

"While you guys are doing that, we'll get the castle's defenses ready," Allura said, motioning between her, Shippo, and Coran.

Shippo nodded in agreement. "If something goes wrong, the defenses will definitely be needed."

"I'll get a pod ready and load the coordinates of the Green Lion so Pidge and Shiro will be able to locate it," Coran said before turning and going to ready the pod.

After everything was ready, and the pairs had boarded their vessels and left the Castleship, Kagome stepped back up to the control panel. It came up from the floor, and she placed both hands on the controls.

"The wormholes that lead to the other lions can only be kept open for roughly two of your Earth hours, so you need to be quick about finding the lions and heading back," Coran said. A second later he perked up some. "Good news though. According to my readings of the locations, both planets seem to be relatively peaceful! So, if you do end up getting stuck there, they should be nice places to live out the rest of your lives!"

Kagome looked at him. "Coran I don't think that put them at ease any about this mission," she said dryly. Though, she still had a faint smile on her face.

"Well, enjoy your trip, you four!" Coran then said brightly, and the ones still aboard the Castleship only heard a brief moment of wariness before it was silent, and the four disappeared through the wormholes.

In the silence after they had gone through, Kagome sighed and looked around at the ones still left in the room. A second later, she nodded in determination. "Alright, let's find Red," she said decisively.

With them going to recover the other two, that left just one more for her to find. If she didn't locate it soon, then she didn't know what would happen once the Galra battleship got to them.

"I'm counting on you four," she whispered under her breath, "and I know you're counting on me, so I won't let you down."

The expanse of stars and planets returned as she put all her power into finding the Red Lion. She called out to it, begging for it to answer her cries and reach out to her long enough to gather its location.

Sweat gathered on her brow as she forced her powers into action after her long rest. She felt herself get winded, getting more exhausted the longer she kept at it. After an hour, she was light-headed and panting.

Shippo, Allura, and Coran were working hard to get the Castleship back in working order, Keith lending a hand when he could.

Everyone had their task in this, just as she had hers, and she refused to fall flat in it. She closed her eyes tight, searching for the pulse of energy she still knew so well.

"_Red, please,"_ she whispered, her voice soft and strained.

What felt like an eternity later, something hot, scorching almost, danced along her senses. It was brief but just enough for her to pinpoint the location.

"Finally found you," she said, a small, relieved smile flashing across her features. A second later it faded when she realized its exact location. She let her lands lower from the controls as the sea of stars faded from the area. Suddenly getting it seemed a lot more challenging.

The sudden disappearance brought Keith's attention to her. "Did you find the Red Lion?"

Kagome nodded, "yes, but there's a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"It's aboard the Galra battleship," she said, "furthermore… the ship is now orbiting Arus, this planet we're currently on."

"At least it's found," Shippo said. "What's more is that they're bringing it right to us."

"Yes, but-"

She was cut off by two figures walking through the doors to join them. Shiro and Pidge had returned, and by the feel of it, Hunk and Lance were on their way back to the Castleship.

"Perfect timing," she said. Not long after she said those words, the other two joined them in there. Compared to Shiro and Pidge, they looked in a lot worse condition.

"Queen Kagome, have you been able to locate the Red Lion yet?" Shiro asked once everyone was there, and he was relieved when she nodded. That relief faded some when he saw how her eyes were clouded over with unease.

"I have, however, there's a slight problem," she said.

"What is it?"

"While the Red Lion has been located, it's currently onboard that Galra ship headed our way."

"That ship in question just so happens to be orbiting Arus as we speak," Coran spoke up then. "Good news, we don't have to go far to get it. We're on Arus!"

"They're already here?" Shiro exclaimed.

"You said it'd be a few days," Hunk said, already getting worried. "Oh boy, I'm far from ready."

"This isn't Coran's fault," Kagome said. "If I had been able to sense Red's location sooner, then we'd be able to be more prepared." She glanced at her feet, feeling bad when she sensed the worry each of them radiated. "I'm so sorry, all of you."

"This… isn't ideal, but this isn't your fault, either, Queen Kagome," Shiro said, stepping up and placing a reassuring hand onto her shoulder. "You did what you could, and that's that. What we need is a new battle plan- and we need it fast."

Kagome nodded, brushing back her own feelings for the time. "First things first-!" She was abruptly cut off when the Castleship picked up a transmission from the Galra ship orbiting Arus. She, and the others, went silent as the Galran spoke.

"Queen Kagome, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I speak to you on the order of Emperor Zarkon, known Emperor of the Universe. Surrender the Lions of Voltron and come quietly, or else that little planet you've hidden away on will be destroyed and you and the lions will be taken by force."

Kagome felt her heart hammering in her chest as the transmission ended, her face going pale.

"Okay, no one panic," Shiro said before anyone else could find their words. "We can come up with a plan in time."

"Don't panic?" Hunk asked, eyes wide with brimming panic. "What do you mean? This is the right time to be panicking! Didn't you hear that? That purple alien wants the lions _and the Queen!_ He'll destroy us if he doesn't get them!" Hunk counted on his fingers, stopping at four. "He's coming right for us, and we only have four of the lions."

"Well, if you wanna be technical about it, we only have three working lions," Pidge said.

"You're so right, thank you Pidge," Hunk said then. "We only have _three_ lions that actually work, and a Castleship that's like ten thousand years old."

"Wait, doesn't the Castleship have a particle barrier?" Allura asked, "can't we activate that?"

"It wouldn't stand up against the Galra technology- not for long," Kagome said. "It's been ten thousand years. There's no telling how much their technology has advanced."

"Is it okay to start panicking now?" Hunk asked.

"No," Shiro said. "A plan," he reiterated, "we need to come up with one, and we need to be quick about it."

"How about we go through a wormhole and get away?" Lance asked. "Live to fight another day."

"That's a great idea!" Hunk exclaimed. "Look, we tried to find all the lions, but we couldn't do it. We can't form Voltron without all the lions, but we can go through a wormhole."

"Then it's settled-" Lance began, only for Pidge to cut him off.

"We can't just leave Arus," Pidge said. "The Galra will just keep destroying planets, and this one will be one of them if we just abandon it."

"Maybe if we run, then Sendak will follow us?" Hunk suggested. "You know like that ship when we were back on Earth did."

"We can't risk it," Keith said. "If we leave, then there's nothing to stop Sendak from destroying the planet and then coming after us. Staying is the only choice we have here."

Lance glared at Keith. "Oh, what do you know, Mullet? I say we leave."

"We're staying!" Keith shot back.

"No, we're leaving!"

"Staying!"

"That's enough, you two!" Shiro stepped between them and pushed them away from each other, effectively quieting the disagreement. His attention went to Kagome, who had been silent the entire time.

"Queen Kagome, these are _your_ lions. You've heard what we have to say, but what about you? What do you think we need to do? You've faced the Galra before and you know better than any one of us what we're dealing with here."

"I... " Kagome glanced at her feet, mind clouded with many different thoughts. "I'm not sure," she said then. How could she be sure? Kagome glanced at her children, but she saw that they didn't have an answer either. Even Allura, who had begged to fight so long ago was silent, her expression uncertain. "How can I make a choice when I don't even know what we should do? If I make the wrong choice, then so much can go wrong."

Coran stepped up to her. "Well, perhaps King Alfor can help."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat at his words. "Coran, what do you mean?"

The smile on his face was faint as he looked at the three watching him with wide-eyes. "Come with me," he said.

Kirara trekked behind Kagome as she, Shippo, and Allura were led to the castle's memory chamber.

"Coran?" Allura asked when they came to a halt, "why did you bring us here?"

Coran faced those with him. "Ten thousand years ago, when he put the three of you into your pods, he knew there was a chance he'd never return here and that he'd never see you again." He glanced behind him with a more prominent smile. "So, he had his memories, his very being, stored here in this computer for you all."

Kagome stepped away from Coran, stepping up to the computer with her heart hammering in her chest. When she got close enough, a burst of light filled the area. When it faded, a vision of Altea filled the room around them. Next, a hologram of the fallen King appeared in the middle of the field of Altean flowers.

At once, she was torn between the joy of seeing him again and the heartache at knowing this was the only way she'd ever be able to speak to him again. She ran to him, Shippo, Allura, and Kirara following after her without a moment's hesitation. When her arms went around him, he felt solid and real against her, and she pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Alfor, I-" She was at a loss on what to say. There was so much, but they didn't have time.

"Kagome, my love." His hand went to her hair, gently patting it down. The action brought a smile onto her face. He then looked at the ones behind her. "Allura, Shippo, my children, oh how I've missed you all so much."

"Father…" Allura hugged him with Kagome. "I'm so happy to see you… I'm… I'm so frightened right now."

Kagome let her grip on Alfor fall as she stepped back. Allura fell back with her.

"A Galra battleship heading right for us, and I… I have no idea what to do," Kagome said, fisting her hands in the material of her dress. "Please, Alfor, I need you to help me."

He placed his palm on her cheek, his expression one of sorrow. "My Love, I'd do anything if I could only take this burden from you."

"The Paladins of old are gone now, and the future looks so grim. I know what you would do, but…" Kagome trailed off, stopping herself before she could say anything more. She put her hand over his, holding it there.

"I scattered the lions so they'd remain out of Zarkon's hands." He turned to Allura. "Allura, you urged for us to fight, keep the lions and use them in the battle against him. I chose to hide them in hopes it'd protect the universe." Allura looked at him, eyes wide. "You were right, Allura. I made a horrible mistake when I hid the lions, one that cost the universe a countless amount of innocent lives."

"Alfor…" Kagome whispered. Her heart clenched in pain at hearing the regret he spoke with.

"Voltron is the only thing strong enough to stop Zarkon," he said. "You must be willing to sacrifice everything to bring the lions back together and correct the grave mistake I made so long ago."

"I understand," Kagome said softly. She turned to Shippo and Allura with determination in her eyes. "We will not yield to Zarkon. We will fight, and we'll do it together."

"I'm right here with you, Mother!" Shippo said, throwing his fist in the air with a similar look of determination on his face.

"Zarkon will not defeat us!" Allura said in agreement.

Kirara let out a rumble of agreement, as well. Her tails twitched as she stretched.

The three soon regrouped with the others, Coran waiting alongside with the Earthlings for them to return. When they did, at last, the showed up in different attire.

The clothing they had woken up in had been changed out to spacesuits. Allura's hair had been tied up in a bun, and Kagome's had been tied up in a ponytail similar to Shippo's.

When they reentered the room, Kagome looked over the Earthlings there. "Whether you believe in it or not, you five were brought here for a reason, a purpose. You five are meant to be the Paladins of Voltron. You were brought here because of that," she said. "It is our fate to fight and keep fighting until Zarkon is defeated. This is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope- _we_ are the universe's only hope."

Shiro nodded. "Queen Kagome, we're with you."

Kagome smiled and urged them to come together. "With me, all of you," she said as she guided them to a different part of the Castleship. As they look around, they realize she's led them to the ship's armory.

Shippo waved a hand in front of the place the suits were hung up, green eyes shining brightly. "No warrior is complete without a suit of armor," he said with a chipper attitude.

After they adorned their armor, Kagome soon waved them over to a table, standing beside Kirara. Coran came over to her before they did, stopping next to her with a worried look in his eyes.

"Queen, are you positive about this?" he asked, worried. "I know you know best who can bond with the lions, but these five… well, they aren't exactly the best nor brightest the universe has to offer."

Kagome frowned as she shook her head. "I know they're far from the best, but they're all we've got. They were brought here, and I will believe in them." She looked at Coran. "So, please, believe in them with me, Coran."

Coran nodded. "I'll follow you to the end, Queen Kagome."

"Thank you, Coran."

Allura walked before the new paladins and motioned to the table Kagome and Coran stood before. "The bayard is the traditional weapon of the Voltron Paladins," she said. "They take a distinct shape for each Paladin, and they're able to be used when Voltron is formed, as well."

As they each take their own bayard they turn into their own weapon. Kagome's gaze lingered on the place where the black bayard should be, and she felt her frown deepen. She looked to Shiro next, her frown turning apologetic. "Shiro, I'm afraid your bayard was lost with the Black Lion's first paladin."

His smile was dry as he nodded. "I guess I'll just have to make due for now, then."

After they all had finished up in the armory, they made their way back to the Bridge. The stood in a group, the new paladins awaiting instruction.

"You will need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship," Allura said. "We won't be able to get the Black Lion or form Voltron without it."

"That's a big ship," Keith said. "How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is in it?"

"Since we're crunched for time, I'll be accompanying you," Kagome said, "but you will be able to sense it, just not as strong as I can. Since we need to board a Galra ship, it's too dangerous for you to seek it out on your own."

"Wait," Shiro spoke up when Kagome paused, and she looked at him. "Sendak is also after you, isn't he? Are you sure it's safe for you to go?"

Kagome gave a half-smile as eyes fell on her. "That's true, but I'm not afraid of Sendak."

"What if he manages to capture you, Mother?" Shippo asked, clearly concerned at the reminder of his mother being one of the things Sendak was sent to get.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make sure he doesn't do just that," she said in response. "Shiro, I appreciate your concern, but this is my decision. The Red Lion is extremely temperamental, and its respect must be earned." Kagome said, her tone even and decisive. "If something goes wrong, I'll be there to help you, Keith."

Shiro relented and nodded. "If you're sure," he said, and Kagome sent him a thankful smile. He looked to the others and told them the plan. "Okay, so the Galra Empire knows that we have the Blue and Yellow Lions, but they have no idea we have the Green Lion yet." He looked to Lance and Hunk. "While you two act as decoys, Pidge will fly the Green Lion underneath the ship, where we'll cut a hole into the hull so we can get inside and locate the Red Lion."

They parted ways as the plan went into motion. Kagome, Shiro, and Keith boarded the Green Lion with Pidge at the helm. At the same time, Hunk and Lance went and acted as decoys, pretending to give the lions up.

Once inside, Kagome glanced left and right, trying to get a good feel for the Red Lion. The three with her were silent as she searched. As she searched for the Red Lion's aura, her eyes laded on Shiro. She could see the uneasy expression he had on his face, and she frowned in worry. "Shiro? What is it?"

"I've been here before," he said, looking around. "When I was taken captive by the Galra, they brought us here," he said, speaking about the other men he had been on the Kerberos mission with.

Pidge perked up when he said that, a look of urgency on her face. "Wait, then that means your other crew members could still be here. We need to go find them."

"There isn't time," Shiro said. "Right now we need to focus on finding the Red Lion and getting back to Arus."

Pidge balled her hands into fists and a glare appeared on her face at the idea. "We can't just leave prisoners here, Shiro!"

"Pidge, listen," Shiro said, "when in war, sometimes we have to make hard choices. It's not easy, I understand that more than anyone, but we need to get moving."

"No!" She snapped at him, "Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were taken during the Kerberos Mission just like you. If there's a chance they're here, we need to get them back!"

"Commander Holt is your father?" Shiro asked, and Pidge nodded slowly.

"Yes," she said, "I've been searching nonstop for my father and brother, and I'm not about to give up when I'm so close! I won't give up! There's a chance they're here on this ship, and I'm going to get them if they are!"

Kagome looked between Shiro and Pidge. She could see in her eyes that nothing would stop her. Furthermore, she could see Shiro swaying with the intent to allow it.

"Fine," he said, "but I'm coming with you. I remember where the prisoners are held." He looked to Kagome and Keith then. "While we go find the prisoners, you two locate the Red Lion."

"Be careful," Kagome said. "We'll see you two soon."

"Right!"

Shiro and Pidge went the opposite direction, leaving Kagome standing alongside Keith. She glanced at him and nodded. "I can feel the Red Lion this way," she said as she took off down the hall.

"Right after you!" Keith said as he followed behind her.

* * *

Allura stood at the control panel, mirroring her mother's stance as she tried to activate the particle barrier.

"Particle barrier up!" she said, and for a brief moment it went up. A second later it flickered and failed.

Shippo frowned. "That's not supposed to happen," he said, glancing at Allura. She stepped away from the control panel, and the three of them peered into the castle systems through a small hole, searching for the problem.

"The barrier crystals are all out of alignment!" Coran said, spotting the issue. True to his word, they were all knocked into different positions, and none of them were where they needed to be.

"Oh no," Allura's frown deepened. "We need to get them back in order. Without the particle barrier, the castleship is completely defenseless."

"None of us can get our hands in there," Shippo said. "We're too big to reach them." He glanced over his shoulder at Kirara, who sat grooming one of her front paws. He beckoned her over and urged her to revert back to her smaller form.

"C'mon, Kirara, try to weasel your way in!" Shippo said, but to no avail. Even in her smallest form, Kirara was unable to fit inside. He was about to let her go back on her own when the Altean mice ran past them and into the open hole. Kirara's fur bristled and she bounded to the hole, reaching a paw in as far as it could get.

Allura silently watched her for a moment since she couldn't reach them in there. A second later, she perked up and gasped. "The mice!"

"How can the mice help?" Shippo asked.

"I can hear them speaking to me," Allura said, crawling back over to the hole and peeking in over Kirara's form. "It must be because we shared the sleep pod for ten thousand years." She watched, overjoyed as the mice managed to fix the crystals back into place. Once they were done, she smiled softly. "Thank you so much, little friends."

As the mice squeaked back at her, they spotted Kirara. Kirara looked at them with a glint in her eyes, and they squeaked at her, taunting how she couldn't reach them. Her tails twitched, and she glared.

Shippo picked Kirara up and patted her head. "Don't let them get to you," he said, holding back a laugh at her irritated expression. He was about to move when his eyes landed on Coran, peering in at the mice and looking really concentrated with something. "Coran, what are you doing?"

He didn't even look back before answering. "I'm trying to get them to make me a sandwich."

Allura and Shippo share a deadpanned look before moving away from the still-kneeling Altean man.

* * *

Keith kept sight of Kagome running ahead of him, leading them deeper into the ship. When she came to an abrupt halt, he nearly ran into her. After a second of staying still, she turned one way and he followed her again as she took off down it.

They came across the Red Lion in the hanger of Sendak's ship. Its barrier is up, and Kagome felt immediate relief at seeing the Red Lion again. She turned to Keith and smiled. "I would like for you to try to bond with it before I step in," she said, and he nodded.

Keith walked up to it while Kagome stood guard near the door, poised to strike should something enter in after them. He glanced up at the large, mechanical lion.

"Alright Red, let's get you out of here. Open up," he said, setting a hand on the barrier surrounding it. Nothing happened though, and he tried again. "It's me, Keith, your buddy." Still no luck, and he glared, trying yet again. "It's me! I am your Paladin."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder when she sensed no change in the air around the Red Lion. She was about to offer him some encouragement when the door opened, and Galra sentries entered. They aimed their laser guns at both of them and fired.

Keith heard them enter, and he tried to get to Kagome before they could try to hit her. "Get down-!" He started to say, but he fell silent when a pink barrier similar to the ones that had been around the lions went up around her. Kagome glanced at him as a sword of glittering pink manifested in her palm.

"Don't worry about me," she said as she prepared to attack. "You need to get the Red Lion to respond to you!"

She sliced some of the sentries once she let her barrier fall, but more kept replacing the ones she took down. Keith summoned his bayard into a dagger-like weapon and joined Kagome against the sentries. As he did this, he kept trying to get through to the Red Lion.

"Come on!" Keith shouted up at the lion, "I'm bonding with you. We're connected," he said. It still didn't respond and, in a moment of distraction, he's knocked back. He hit the airlock button, and it opened.

"Ah!" Kagome's pulled to the exit that led into dark space as the airlock opened. Keith heard her startled cry, and he searched for where she is. In the debris getting sucked out, his eyes lock on her freefalling form, and he let go of what he's holding onto.

"Kagome, give me your hand!" Keith yelled, and she looked back at him. She reached for him with her hand, and when he was close enough, he grabbed it and pulled her tight against him as they got ejected out into space.

Kagome clung to him as they steadily drifted further away from Sendak's ship. Before either of them could say anything, a loud roar from the ship was heard. A few seconds later, the Red Lion soared from the ship and scooped the both of them up into its mouth, depositing them in the cockpit.

Kagome slumped against the floor, her hands supporting her weight as Keith took his spot at the helm. "Thank you, Red," she whispered.

* * *

With the Red Lion, they were finally able to get the Black Lion. With all five lions, they were able to reform Voltron.

Kagome smiled as the Black Lion accepted Shiro, hands clasped over her chest. "Great work," she said, "but the fight is far from over."

As if to reinforce her words, the castleship's alarms started blaring in warning of the approaching Galra battleship.

"Oh, Quiznak!" Coran exclaimed.

"Sendak's ship is entering the Arusian atmosphere," Allura said, turning back to the new paladins. "We need to hurry. We need to form Voltron now."

"I know you can do it," Kagome said as they reboarded their lions and left the castle.

As they left to the frontline against Sendak, Kagome reclaimed her spot at the control panel. She fused some of her own energy into the particle barrier in hopes it'd help keep it up until they managed to form Voltron.

"Nngh!" With each hit from Sendak's ion cannon, she could feel her barrier weakening. She tried to put more in, but all it does is weaken again with the next hit. "I-I can't keep it up for much longer," Kagome said.

"Hurry Paladins!" Allura said through transmission to the five, "Mother can't defend against Sendak for much longer!"

Not long after her warning, Sendak fired another hit at the castleship, and all abord it was sent stumbling when the particle barrier was finally destroyed. The castleship was left defenseless as Kagome hit the ground.

She felt completely drained after the long day. She was pushing her powers to their limits while they were still waking up, and she could feel the exhaustion eating at her.

They tried to prepare themselves for the next hit, but it never struck them.

"They did it! They formed Voltron!" Allura exclaimed when the large robot appeared on the castleship's scanners.

Kagome smiled in relief. "Thank goodness," she said. Shippo sat next to her, supporting her weight. "I knew they could do it."

Voltron destroyed Sendak's ship and forced them to flee. As the battle ended, Shippo helped Kagome back onto her feet. Kirara turned into her larger form, allowing Kagome to lean on her as they all headed outside to greet the victorious paladins.

They look exhausted, and Kagome offered them a proud smile. "Great job, Paladins!" she said. "You won the first of many battles! I knew you could do it."

As everyone celebrated the victory, Kagome rose a hand to her chest and pressed her fingers against the piece of the jewel she still had. She could feel the lions reaching out to her, all happy to see her again. She smiled up at them, taking in the sight of them all next to each other. Kirara purred against her, and Kagome patted her head gently.

"It's not going to be an easy task, being the defenders of the universe," Coran said, twirling his mustache. Those words pulled Kagome's attention back to the conversation.

"No, it won't," she said in agreement. She glanced at the paladins as they turned to her. "There will be many more battles, but I know if we all work together, we will emerge victorious."

"Defenders of the universe, huh?" Shiro said, smiling as they said those words. "It's got a nice ring to it, now that I think about it."

* * *

C.R: This one is done.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you.

Bye for now~


End file.
